No Words
by LordGranthamsGirl
Summary: This story is about my fantasy of the deep, connection between Robert and Cora. We don't get to see that much in the series but it's what I imagine they have.


Just a Tale of Current Lord and Lady C as they relate to each other, romantically. Of course I own no rights or claim to any of these characters. I only LOVE to fantasize about them. I LOVE your feedback so bring it on.

NO WORDS.

Cora traces the deep line in Robert's forehead; his head resting peacefully, sleepily, on her knees in their private sitting room. She has stopped reading and put her book beside her. For some reason, he seems so vulnerable now…lying on her lap, dozing. Her mind takes her back to the early days of their marriage, when he was so proud, so strong. He never showed signs of need. He was Lord Grantham; stoic, unrelenting, defensive about so much yet always a gentleman and stalwart. But right now he was like a little boy, a child, lying in his mother's lap. Cora remembered his dark hair, his handsome sideburns when she first met him. He took such great care in looking proper. His looks drew her to him first, from across a crowded ball room, she noticed him. His black hair, his build was so striking. She had been educated about who he was but when she saw him…her heart stopped. She often told him she had no words for how she felt at that moment yet somehow she knew almost immediately that she would fall in love with him. Her thoughts are halted when she feels his warm hand run down her bare leg. They were both dressed in night clothes and decided to read in the sitting room before bed. Neither had spoken, but Robert was sleepy and had lain down in her lap until she was ready to retire to the bed. These moments were rich with meaning for both of them but mostly Cora; when Robert's defenses were down; his position and power were removed with his waistcoat and jacket. This was the man she related to, she loved all of him but this was her love.

"Are you ready to retire sweetheart?" Robert sat up and asked before noticing her gaze. "What?" He smiled.

"I love you, Robert." She sighed.

Leaning in to kiss her tenderly on the lips, he returned the sentiment. "I love you."

Cora watched him as he moved to the bed. She felt a stirring in her belly, that familiar tickle that was sure to lead to more. Robert turned back and watched her with a grin. "What is wrong with you?" He asked playfully.

She smiled as well. "Nothing." She cooed.

"Then come to bed." He gestured for her to join him.

"I want to see you…" her face blushed hot with desire. "…I want to watch you undress."

"Undress?" He teased. "Is that what is going on?"

"Uh hum…." She leaned back on the settee and crossed her ankles and placed her hands in her lap…waiting.

"Hmmm…you sure? You want to see me..naked?" Robert twisted his face in gest. "I'm not sure…milady…that's a good idea." He quipped yet started toward her.

"Why not milord?" Cora played.

"Well…." Robert stood in front of her, fingers waiting at the ready on his nightshirt front. "I'm not sure you can handle it."

Cora set up on the settee and moved her hands under his night shirt. "Try me." She growls, her eyes dark with desire as her nails leave trails of fire up and down his thighs.

Robert can't play much longer. His growing desire was obvious and her touch was simply too much for him to hold off. He quickly unbuttons his night shirt and she stops him.

"Wait…" she looks up at him. "Go to the bed." She asks.

Robert looks at her curiously but obeys. He walks once again to their bed and turns to her for more direction.

"Now…undress." She commands.

Robert considers this new bold behavior from his normally demure wife. He does as he is told. He slowly divests himself of the night shirt and as usual, he wasn't wearing knickers. He never did to bed. He told Cora once that not only are they bothersome and bulky, they were too cumbersome to get out of for a quick shag to which she quickly told him it better be a quick shag with HER only.

Cora takes in a long, deep, breath and closes her eyes. Rarely did they see each other completely naked. The English with all its rules and traditions kept them from being completely free on most occasions to enjoy each other thoroughly. Their love making was good and neither of them had much to complain about but only sometimes did they venture over the line to these forbidden places. And when it happened it was magnificent. Both of them wanted more of this yet cautious that if it became too commonplace it would lose the impact. That was what made them so good at loving, marriage, sex. They worked hard, when they needed it, to take it to a different height of pleasure.

Robert stood obediently, not looking at her for a long while but knowing where she was. He ran his own wide, masculine fingers down his stomach, gazing at his manhood and let her drink in the sight of him. He closed his eyes when he felt her arms slip gently around his waist from behind, her cheek resting on shoulder. Their fingers intertwined at his navel while one slender hand snaked its way downward. Robert let his head fall back with a deep soft groan of ecstasy. He pulled her other hand, the one he was holding, down too and guided it to fondle his shaft. Soon both of her delicate hands were there, one grasping his fullness, the other lightly teasing his groin area, her nails scraping lighting along his scrotum, his inner thigh, the soft patch of hair below his navel. No words were needed. The air filled quickly with the sounds of pre lovemaking, familiar groans and sighs of pleasure, heavy respirations that spurred them onward.

As always they needed more and Cora initiated it. She moved around to face him, their blue eyes meeting in adoration. Still no words. She stretched slightly to touch his lips with hers. He deepened it, his tongue gently asking for permission. She obliged, opened her mouth fully to accept his ministrations. They kissed for a long while. They kissed. It was and always had been paramount in foreplay. Their first kiss, real kiss, had left Cora with an almost crazed lust for him. She remembered often the night he kissed her properly, the walk to her hotel and the longing for him after the door was shut. She didn't sleep a wink that night. She closed her eyes, replaying that kiss. His lips were so tender and gentle. She has certainly kissed a man before, boys really, but never had she been kissed like that. Her heart ached a bit that it wasn't for love…at least not for The Viscount of Downton. But she squeezed that thought away and only thought of his warm and delicious tongue dancing around hers. She was a girl then and many years had passed since but it was the very same kiss every time they were together. Robert knew how to kiss her. He had learned how very effective his kiss was to entice her into a place that only belonged to him.

The kiss lingered there as their lungs and breath betrayed them. Cora was still stroking him and he was getting more restless. He fondled her bottom under her night dress and ran his fingers along the hem of her knickers. She sensed his anxiety and pulled the nightdress over her head. His lips were on her delicate nipples immediately. He sucked and nipped at each one, cupping her breast in the palm of his hand. His tongue was warm and wet, leaving a fire every time he moved away. She was reaching that edge of no return.

Cora pushed Robert gently back until he reached the bed. He sat, still kissing and playing. He hooked his thumbs in the hem of her knickers and slowly pulled them down. She kicked out of them and stood motionless in front of him for a moment. He stopped. His heart stopped. The world stopped. He licked his lips, suddenly dry. A look of tension creased the wrinkle above his brow and he stared at her body…that sacred spot of love that was his exclusively. Robert sat for a long moment remembering…

The first time they made love, was not their wedding night. In fact, it wasn't until several months into their marriage that Robert considered their interludes to be love making. His father had told him there were two ways to have a woman. You shag a woman that doesn't have your heart and you make love to the woman that possesses your whole being. He had been making love to this woman for almost 30 years. He breathed in the scent of her…the scent that he loved so deeply. The essence that could literally drive him to madness when he could not have her but could smell her. He stood and picked her up to put her on the bed. He locked eyes with her again. No words. His manhood brushed against her thigh, her center tingling and ready for him, she spread her legs to tell him what she wanted.

Robert slid up beside her on the bed, his eyes dark and lusty, searching hers. His hand fondled her breasts, the flat of her stomach and eventually his fingers at her clitoris. He watched her intently and she gasped and began to buck wildly against his touch. She covered his hand with hers and guided him to touch her the way she needed. He used a finger to find her slick opening and entered her without pause. She arched her back and neck and leaned down to kiss the flushed skin at her collar bone. Again their bedroom was filled with the sounds of their love; the husky, low growls, the whispers of adoration and need. Soon the soft rhythmic thumping of their movement, the cadence of his sex connected to hers and eventually the cries and heavy respirations of release.

Robert and Cora lay post coital; legs, arms, sweat, sex, all entwined together and saturating the sheets beneath them. Robert hated the wet spot and could almost always convince her to come to his dressing room to sleep. This time was no different. Spent and exhausted they both fall into his bed and wrap themselves around the other.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Robert whispers, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Cora let out a low and gravely chuckle. "You're almost there, dear."

"I know..but I want to look at you all night. I don't want this to end." His deep blue eyes were heavy.

She reached up to touch a tiny, wet curl at his forehead. "I know you…our love making puts you into the deepest sleep." She grinned and leaned to kiss his lips.

"Mmmm…" his eyes were closed. "I'm NOT asleep…just resting my eyes for a minute," he mumbled.

Cora, laying on her left side, facing him, forced his legs apart a bit and pushed her right leg in between his, drawing them closer, pulling him to her with her right arm. "My darling boy…you are exhausted..and so am I. I promise I'll be here in the morning." She kissed his temples, his head buried in her neck.

"Mrmmhmlsfs…..mmm….ah….smdklf….Robert spoke unintelligibly in her ear, bringing his knee up slightly to her soft mound in between his legs.

She smiled contentedly when she heard his heavy respirations against her ear. "I love you…" she whispered.

*fin

8-2013


End file.
